1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicles and, in particular, to operating vehicles. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for providing navigation information to operate an unmanned vehicle.
2. Background
Unmanned vehicles are used for a number of different functions. Remote sensing is one use for unmanned vehicles. For example, unmanned aerial vehicles may be used to perform geophysical surveys, surveillance, generate images of terrain for maps, generate images of objects, track movement of objects, monitor fires, carry and deliver payloads, and other suitable functions.
Some unmanned vehicles may follow preset paths or fly within predefined areas without the need for input from a human operator. Other unmanned aerial vehicles are operated by a human operator located at a remote location to perform these different functions.
In one method of controlling an unmanned aerial vehicle, the human operator sees images sent back by the unmanned aerial vehicle for use in operating the unmanned aerial vehicle. These images typically take the form of video data streams that provide the operator with a point of view from the unmanned aerial vehicle. Additionally, the operator also may rely on a global positioning system receiver, a star tracker, an inertial navigation system (INS), or other systems on the unmanned aerial vehicle to provide a location of the unmanned aerial vehicle.
Flying an unmanned aerial vehicle may be challenging in some environments. For example, inclement weather, other aircraft, and/or terrain at lower altitudes may make flying an unmanned aerial vehicle more challenging as compared to an open airspace that has no obstacles.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.